


To Love A Rich Girl

by Gravity2711



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Teen Romance, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity2711/pseuds/Gravity2711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines come back to Gravity Falls every summer to stay with Grunkle Stan. They're now sixteen and still solving mysteries. Dipper has gotten over Wendy but she still works the Mystery shack when she comes back from college over the summer. Mabel is still doing failed summer romances with Waddles close behind her, along with Candy and Grenda. Dipper, however, has found his long term Summer love in Pacifica Northwest, despite her parents' forbidding her seeing someone of common birth who spends his time chasing around what a journal tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Pacifica Northwest_

"I need to get..." I started and he kissed me again. He was incredibly good at distracting me and making me forget what I was saying whenever he kissed me.

"Five more minutes isn't going to kill you," Dipper told me and I thought it over for a second then went back to making out with him. It was far more fun than being around my parents. For one, Dipper sees through the snobby rich girl façade I put up for my family and this town that we didn't even found. Dipper makes me feel important, more that just a pretty face.

We spent another fifteen minutes making out behind the mystery shack before I actually had to go. "Call me later?" I checked with him, soundly slightly insecure.

"Of course," he said and I kissed him once more. "Make sure Mabel doesn't see you," Dipper warned me. Mabel still isn't a big fan, despite the fact I've changed and I'm being nicer to people, ever since that day when Dipper helped with the lumber ghost and that was the day I started to fall in love with him.

"Do you think she'll ever like me?" I asked him and he pushed my hair back behind my ear.

"It'll take a little more time but she'll come around," Dipper assured me. "If she doesn't then I'll remind her of all the summer romances she's had that I've had to put up with," he added and I laughed a little.

"I'll see you tonight," I told him and left him after one last kiss. I was being picked up when I was a little further up the road because Mabel would probably throttle me or Dipper, maybe even both of us.

I got into the back of the car. "How is Mr. Pines?" Bert asked me.

"He's still Dipper," I told him. The Pines twins only got back into town a couple days ago and I was very excited to see my boyfriend. We've been doing this on/off relationship since the Pines twins second summer here in Gravity Falls. Dipper stopped being so focused on getting Wendy to go out with him and realised someone who wanted to be with him was right in front of him. Me.

"Do your parents know you're still seeing him?" Bert asked me.

"No, they think we broke up and he's still trying to get me back," I told him honestly. I told Bert more about my life than I do my parents. Bert actually listens to me and gives me good advice when I need it. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out show a text from Dipper.

_'Miss you already - D x'_

A smile automatically formed on my lips and I unlocked my phone to send back a response.

_'I know ;) - P x'_

I sent it off to him and waited for him to complain about my response.

_'So you don't miss me? :( - D'_

I laughed a little bit. Of course I missed him; he was made me feel like I was more than just some rich blonde, made me feel like I was actually important. I missed him even though we'd been together just five minutes ago. It was worse when he went back to California, definitely for both of us. I also noticed the lack of kiss on the message he'd sent to me. I knew he was doing it to making a point but it hurt a little for there not to be a kiss.

_'I always miss you Dipper Pines when we're not together- P x'_

I waited for his response and I was getting nervous, like I'd freaked him out a little.

_'Good cause I miss you too Pacifica Northwest - D x'_

I let out a slight breath. We pulled up at the manor and I got out of the car, putting my phone away. I was going to go straight to my room but my father rang that stupid bell. I stopped and went to him. I hated that I still couldn't ignore the brainwashing that he'd put into my head since I was a kid but Dipper seemed to help me ignore it, like with the ghost and opening the gate to them.

"Pacifica, we're hosting a party, we need you to get some more wait staff, about four," father told me and it would give me an excuse to spend time with Dipper.

"I'll see what I can do," I told him and walked away.

I pulled my phone out and dialled Dipper's number. "Has the world ended or are you calling me whilst you're with your parents?" Dipper asked me and I laughed a little.

"No but I have found a paid excuse to spend time with you," I told him. "And Mabel can work to, so can Candy and Grenda," I added so it didn't seem like I was just doing it so I could sneak off during the party to be with him.

"To cover the fact you want me there to spent time making out with your boyfriend, right under your parents' noses," Dipper said, already knowing my plan. I liked how well he knew me, how I thought.

"Well, that too," I said coyly.

"I'll talk to Mabel about it but they'll use it as an excuse to flirt and eat the tiny sandwiches," Dip told me. "She'll be an excellent distraction for us," he added and that made me laugh a little.

"Call me back once you convince her to do it," I said.

"You got it Blondie," Dipper said and I groaned.

"I don't go around calling you Journal boy," I pointed out to him.

"I know but I like getting you worked up," he told me and I smiled a little. "I think it's hot," he added and I laughed slightly.

"Go annoy your sister, dork," I joked. I used to think he was a dork but not since I got to know him, not since I fell in love with him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call you back tonight," he said. "I love you," he told me and my heart fluttered in my chest. Dipper had never actually said that he loves me before, I mean we'd been together over the summers but the long distance made it hard for any real connection whilst he was in California. "This is where you say it back, Cif," Dipper told me, snapping me from my thoughts about our relationship.

"I love you too Dipper Pines," I told him honestly.

"Good, because you had me worried for a second then," Dip said. "Bye Cif," he said.

"Call you later, Dip," I told him and hung up on him. I put up the rich girl façade to go tell my parents I'd found some wait staff for them. When I turned eighteen and went to university. I was going to leave Oregan, go somewhere far away from my parents and hopefully Dipper still wants to be with me then maybe we could go somewhere together.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dipper Pines_

"Call you later Dip," Pacifica told me then hung up. I needed to go find Mabel and her friends. Mabel didn't take it well when she found out about me and Cif last summer.

"Hey Dipper!" Mabel yelled and I jumped out of my skin.

"Don't do that Mabel," I scolded. "You want to make some money and eat tiny sandwiches with your friends?" I asked her, putting the plan into action.

"You know I do," she said excitedly, "why?" She asked me curiously.

"Because Pacifica called me and her parents are looking for some extra wait staff," I told her honestly.

"You're still seeing Pacifica, aren't you?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I admitted awkwardly. "She makes me happy," I told her honestly.

"I trust you Dipper," Mabel told me and I let out a breath. Mabel's my twin sister, and we're still really close, so the fact she's okay with it means a lot to me. "But if she breaks your heart then I'm going to tear her hair out," she warned me.

"Message received Mabel," I told her and saluted. "So will you?" I asked her.

"Of course I will, as long as you pig sit Waddles when I go out with Candy and Grenda next week," she bargained.

"Deal," I agreed and we did our twin handshake.

"I'll go tell Candy and Grenda," Mabel said and skipped off with Waddles following behind her.

"I do not know how I'm related to you but I'm glad you're my sister," I said as she disappeared.

"You'll get sick of her eventually," Grunkle Stan told me. "I got sick of Ford being back real fast," he said and walked off. I didn't understand why he got away with walking around in his underwear and I couldn't even though I'm young with actual muscles not about three spare tires.

"Yeah but that's because you're brothers, I've got a sister so it's different," I called after him and sighed. "He doesn't care," I muttered and headed up to our room. We still share a room when we come and stay with Grunkle Stan despite being sixteen year old fraternal twins. It wouldn't be so bad if Mabel was a Mark but it's awkward at times since she's a girl.

Mabel was video chatting with Candy and Grenda. "So basically, we're being paid to stand around with trays so Dipper can go make out with his girlfriend," Mabel told them. "But there's nothing stopping us from flirting with any rich guys who are there," she added with a devious smile.

"Mabel, I beg of you, don't push it too far," I said to her as I dropped onto my bed and took off my hat. I hung it up on my bedpost.

"Because I like you and I've spent nearly every day of sixteen years with you, I won't get caught this time," Mabel told me and I sighed in relief, rolling onto my front. It was the closest I was going to get to a compromise with my sister.

"I've seriously considered adding a page to the journal called ' _The Girls of Gravity Falls'_ and making you the main article," I told Mabel honestly. The girls in Gravity Falls are the weirdest in the world, even without all the crazy supernatural stuff that goes on in this town.

"With Pacifica on the other side?" She checked with me. She was working out who would win if she compared stats with Cif.

"My sister versus my girlfriend," I mused. "I'm not writing that page," I decided after thinking it through. Comparing Mabel and Pacifica would break my head. They're completely different and I don't know who I'd want to win. I mean, I love Mabel and I know she's always going to be there for me but how I feel about Pacifica is just something else. I love her too, as much as I love Mabel, but it's a way different kind of love, and it's way different to the crush I had on Wendy when I was twelve.

"Why? Afraid she'll lose?" Mabel asked me, getting competitive about something I wasn't even going to write in Journal 3 anyway.

"No, afraid I won't be able to pick a winner," I told her honestly.

"Dipper Dilemma!" Grenda yelled. Her voice had levelled out now but she still yelled all the time and she's still beefy but you can actually tell she's a girl now. Candy is just still Candy, odd and short and quietly creepy.

"It's not a Dipper Dilemma, it's just a regular boy with a sister and a girlfriend issue," I told them. I rolled over and screamed into my pillow. "As much as I love you Mabel, you do drive me mad," I informed my sister seriously. She annoys the hell out of me sometimes but I will always love her, even if I didn't like her.

"It's my greatest quality," she said proudly. I lifted my head up and looked at her slightly confused.

"I thought your ability to collect over a thousand sweaters," I said and I genuinely thought it was. She has a crazy amount of sweaters and she's knitted a lot herself, which is quite impressive with the detail she puts into some of them.

"It's a close second," she said and Waddles grunted in what I think was agreement. "Your superpower is your genius-ness and leadership," Mabel told me and that was actually a compliment.

"Thanks Mabe..." I started when she cut me off.

"That or being a total nerd," she said and burst out laughing, along with her friends and the pig.

"I take back anything nice I've ever said about you Mabel Pines," I told her and grabbed my hat as I got up. "I'll go tell Pacifica you'll all help out," I said and headed down to Soos' break room to call Pacifica back. I'd text first so she could get away from her parents if they were near by because they really didn't approve and they still think we broke up, or that Pacifica ended it with me because she was over her common folk infatuation phase.

I sent off a text to her.

_'M said she'd do it - D xx'_

Then I waited for her to call or text back. I felt like such a girl, waiting by my phone for Pacifica to respond to me.

_'So I get to spend a whole evening with my boyfriend? I can't wait ;) - P xxx'_

We sent back and forth a couple more texts with increasing kisses to the point they were just kisses and emojis. "Dipper! Mabel! Soos!" A familiar voice called out.

"Wendy?" I asked myself and headed out of the breakroom.

It was Wendy. "Hey Dipping sauce," she said and hit my cap.

"I thought you weren't back for another couple days," I said and looked to my phone, another text from Cif. "Just a sec," I muttered and looked at the text.

_'Something weird just happened at the manor, Dipper brand weird - P x'_

I called her immediately. "How Dipper brand weird are we talking?" I asked her.

"There are ghosts outside my room telling me that no one will ever truly love me and that my boyfriend is only using me for my money," She told me then her phone was put on loudspeaker.

"No one ever loves a Northwest! Not with their true heart!" A woman yelled.

"He'll cheat on you! He'll leave you!" another woman yelled.

"You know they're lying right?" I checked with her.

"I know but it's starting to get like my dad and the bell," Cif told me. That wasn't good. If she started to believe them then she might leave me and I don't think I could handle that. I love her in a way that would destroy me if she left me. It hurt me when I left at the end of the Summer. We'd started coming to Gravity Falls during winter break and spring break because it killed me to be apart from Pacifica and she felt the same way. We needed each other in a way neither of us or the journals could explain.

"I can be round in about half an hour," I told her. "I do love you," I assured her.

"I know, and I love you too," Cif said and she sounded a little uncertain.

I left without another word to Wendy or telling anyone where I was going. I had to help my girlfriend and show her that those ghosts were wrong about me and her. I do love her, completely.

I took the car. Grunkle Stan had got Mabel and I a car to share whilst we were in Gravity Falls so we wouldn't keep asking him for lifts or trashing the golf cart when we went looking for Dipper brand weird with help from the journals.

I parked down the road from the manor and climbed over the gate at the back. I headed inside, straight up to her room. I could hear the ghosts too. "He doesn't really love you!" the first ghost I'd heard screamed at her.

"He does!" Pacifica yelled back. "Dipper does love me," She said but she said it like she was trying to assure herself. After what her parents have put her through since she was little, she's susceptible to brainwashing because of that.

I opened the door and saw two Victorian looking ghosts. "No he doesn't, little harlot," the older of the two ghosts told her.

"Actually I do," I told them. "I love her," I told them and Pacifica was holding herself. I put my arms around her. "I do love you, Pacifica Elise Northwest," I told her seriously.

"I know you do," she said quietly and I kissed her forehead.

"Prove someone can truly love a Northwest," the younger one said.

"How?" I asked her. "I'll do anything for you to leave her alone," I told them seriously.

"Give up your most important possession," She told me. The most important possession I have is the journal.

"Fine," I said and pulled out the journal. "Take it," I said and held it out to them, pulling Pacifica closer to me as I did.

"You'd really give up your most important possession for a Northwest?" One of the ghosts asked me, sounding really confused about this happening.

"When it comes down to it, a book is just a book, she's more than just a Northwest to me," I told them seriously. Pacifica was more than just her surname to me, ever since that night with the Timber Ghost. She looked up at me and kissed me. I dropped the book and kissed her back.

She leaned back and pulled me over her. The ghosts didn't matter anymore, just my girlfriend. Pacifica was all that mattered to me right now and I was going to show her that.


End file.
